Breaking Point
by SegaGenesis1
Summary: Takes place during GoF after the 'Potter stinks' pins come out but before the first trial, Snape has been watching Harry and during dinner something finally pushes him to defend the boy in his own way. Implied Drarry at the end reason for rating), though not the main thing.


So I think as much as Professor Snape doesn't like Harry because he's James's son he still cares somewhat about him because he's also Lily's son. Plus, I did wish someone would have spoken up for Harry in the movie, and yes I added a bit of Drarry.

* * *

Severus shut his eyes and concentrated on eating while trying to ignore the snickering of students and the occasional shout from one table to another. Looking up he focused on the one boy not partaking in his companions juvenile tendencies. Harry Potter, the one who though is surrounded by many is still sitting alone.

'_Annoying little brats.'_ Ever since the goblet had spat out the boys name, little by little the students started to isolate him. Including his little band of friends.

'_Except Weasley, if i'm correct they stopped sitting together right after he was chosen.' _Letting his tired eyes wander over the students he saw that the little trio was indeed separated, Hermione sat not by either of them but somewhere in between the two. Weasley sat closer to the middle of his table and Potter sat close to the head table. Letting a sneer fix its way onto his face, Severus looked down to his plate.

'_This tournament is not a game that should be played alone.'_ Feeling his headache worsen Severus couldn't help send a curse towards whoever set up the triwizard tournament. Since the damn thing began the students have been more rowdier than usual, placing bets on who would win, creating an anti-Potter campaign, the break-up of the golden trio. Severus was reaching his breaking point, even if Potter is James's son, he is also Lily's.

Looking up to see one of his students throw something at the boys back was the breaking point. Slamming his hand onto the table, Severus stood and moved towards his misbehaving house. Pulling out his wand he gave one flick of his wrist and a quick spell.

"Accio pins." All of the 'Potter-stinks' pins instantly flew towards Severus's person.

"Professor-"

"Zip it." Those two words silenced all murmuring and sudden questions.

"You are students of the Slytherin House, whether you like the other houses or not is up to you." Severus let his gaze fall on a majority of his students that were especially acting out. Stopping to stare in Draco's direction long enough to see his godson with his head slightly hanging.

However, in the Great Hall passing through those doors you respect your fellow student - you do _not_ throw anything at anyone in any house, because when you come in here and sit you are representing your house in front of your Headmaster and the other teachers." Turning to face the rest of the students, Severus ignored Potter's baffled and awed expression.

"This goes to the rest of you as well, but as I am not your head of house -thank Salazar - it is not my place to enforce this behavior on you." Looking towards the head table, Severus caught a hidden smile on the headmasters face and a range of other expressions on the teachers and visiting headmaster and mistresses faces. Unexpectedly, a laugh broke through the silence and brought the attention back to one Harry Potter.

"Did something I say amuse you Mr. Potter?" Harry stared at his professor with a hand covering his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, Severus stared back expectantly.

"Sorry, its just I pictured you being the head of house for all four houses." He explained putting his hands in his lap and playing with the edge of his robe.

"And that was amusing." Shaking his head Harry looked away from his teacher.

"No, what was amusing was the thought of you hexing a lot of students because of all the headaches." Severus smirked at the picture that explanation brought to mind.

"As I said, thank Salazar I am only in charge of Slytherin." Harry nodded his head in agreement with his teacher, ignoring the looks of surprise and shock from the other students. Nodding his head towards Harry, Severus walked back towards his seat and now cold food. Stopping for a moment to look back at his house.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will apologize to Potter and I will see you in detention for the next week. Also 50 points from Slytherin and 100 from Gryffindor." Silence broken, shouts from both houses filled the room. "Slytherin loses points for rude behavior in front of the headmaster and visiting headmasters." One Gryffindor that Severus did not recognize stood up.

"Why did you take so many points from Gryffindor sir, we didn't even do anything." Looking at the boy for a moment, Severus shifted his gaze to look straight at Harry.

"For leaving one of your own in to fend for himself in the snake pit," looking back at the shocked student he added with a sneer. "And for giving me a blasted migraine."

Harry watched his professor walk back to his seat and began eating his food.

'_Must have gone cold by now.'_ Turning to eat his own food he spotted a small paper dove by his plate. Looking around Harry only caught the saddened gaze of Hermione and Ron and multiple shamefaced expression on a couple others. Other than that no one seems to be watching him, so he opened the letter.

_Sorry for tossing the paper at you, but Zabini_

_was trying to read._

_- D_

Looking around Harry found the crumpled up paper that had started it all. Opening it, Harry quickly excused himself and walked hurriedly out of the great hall. Keeping his head down and fighting off a blush that could rival Ron's hair, Harry missed the smirk Draco sent his way.

_Care to help me tame my snake tonight? _

_- D_


End file.
